Lucy
by caralily
Summary: This is a story from the point of view of Lucy Saxon and her experiences as companion to the Master.


_A/N: Just a stupid little fanfic that I wrote late last night because I couldn't sleep. This is my first Doctor Who fanfic, so be nice. :)_

It was raining when I met him, not all that uncommon for London. I was at another one of the stuffy parties that I only attended to keep up appearances. So dreadfully bored, I made my way to the liquor. The bartender poured me a glass of fine wine and I accepted the drink, only to run straight into him. The wine spilled all over my dress and down his shirt. Embarrassed, I tried to help him clean it off, even though I knew the shirt was ruined as well as my dress. He stopped me, assuring me that it was 'quite alright' and got us both new drinks.

I sat with him, talking all night long. I had no idea that everything he was saying to me was just a hypnotic ruse to draw me in. He was just the man that my deceased mother would have loved to see me marry, yet not affluent enough to gain my distant father's approval. Sure, he was Minister of Defense and he created the Archangel Network, but Father wanted me to marry nobility. That's all I cared about at the time, really. He would have pleased my mother and he would irk my father. He was suitable.

When night became early morning, I said my goodbyes and went home to my posh little flat. He had my number. I hoped that he would call. He did.

We met next in a little café in Islington, not my favourite of neighbourhoods. He talked some more, and it all sounded good. His ambitions drew me in. I liked the thought of a man with such a drive for power. He had achieved so much in his meager years, and wanted to achieve more. The election for Prime Minister was coming up, as Harriet Jones was scheduled to be sacked. He was going to run for that office. My dreams ran away with me. If I played my cards right, I could be the Prime Minister's wife.

We went out and stayed in together a few more times. He really seemed to trust me. The trust made me happy. When he told me who he really was, an alien from another world, I didn't care. I didn't care that he only wanted the Prime Minister position to take over the Earth. I didn't care that what he wanted was to create a home planet for himself so that he could go to war against the universe. In truth, the prospect excited me. I wanted to be side by side with him and share in that power.

To my surprise and joy, he proposed to me. Seeing that I was with him, going against my own people, he decided that I could help him. I was his girl.

In his running for office, we made the best team. Everyone was enchanted by Harold Saxon. No one questioned him because all of the credentials were there and he had me, his wife. I actually loved him and believed he loved me at this point. Maybe he did. I think, at least for a while, he was fond of me.

Lucy Saxon; that was me. My husband was almost unanimously elected to the position of Prime Minister, and I could be seen celebrating his win like a good wife. As he accepted his postion, I was by his side. A good companion.

It shocked and scared me when the reporter came in, knowing who he really was just hours after he took office. Luckily, she was silenced and no other force impeded as the rise to power came closer. One like my husband, named the Doctor, tried to stop him but it was too late. We won.

Death, destruction, and despair reigned over the planet after the paradox was activated. I was cold to the suffering of my own race. I had the power I had always dreamed of. Sometimes, I felt compassion for our prisoners, but never the people below. Although I cried for days after witnessing my husband kill without mercy the one person most dear to the immortal chained up in the boiler room, I was devoted to him. I loved him.

Then, my own situation took a turn for the worse. He got bored with the Doctor and Captain Jack, turning his attention to me. I was abused in the worst ways, and I grew to despise him. I acted my part, knowing that if I didn't I would be worse off. I acted the loving wife and companion.

The Doctor talked to me briefly one day, when the Master's attention was directed at Captain Jack. He had found the last remaining member of Jack's Torchwood. Toshiko Sato was her name, tiny little woman. I remember her fighting tooth and nail, trying to kill herself first to save Jack the pain. The Doctor told me that there was still hope. He would end this. Secretly, I agreed to help him.

When the time finally came, I betrayed the Master in favour of the Doctor. I believed in the Doctor, in the healing of the Earth. I had finally seen what had happened, what I had become, and I wanted to make it better. I assisted the Doctor's rise, but not much else. I stood by and watched while he and his friends saved the Earth.

After the Master's defeat, the Doctor began to negotiate the keeping of him. Only the Doctor seemed to want this. His companions, me, and the rest of the world wanted the Master dead. So, I shot him. I do not regret it to this day.

I was locked up for a very, very long time in a UNIT prison afterwards. I deserved it. Even if I wasn't the person I was then, I still am responsible for my actions. Truthfully, I didn't want to face the real world, either. All I would see would be the people who died because I helped the Master.

A crazy group of people broke me out of the prison and kidnapped me one day, probably years later. They worshipped the Master and wanted to bring him back. All was detailed in a book: The Book of Saxon. I struggled to keep them from bringing the monster back. I knew about this plan, of course. I also knew how to fight it. So, I did.

I redeemed myself with my sacrifice. I threw the preventative concoction into the soup from which the Master was being reborn. It took my life. That was how I died and I wouldn't change it for the world. For, I had the world once, and it wasn't so great.


End file.
